The taste of friendship
by Tezu-chan
Summary: MattxMello  everything up to the end, from the beggining
1. Meeting

Disclaimer: I own neither Matt or Mello. Or anything Death Note. Except this Matt plushie. But I don't think that counts.

"Why do you hate that weird kid so much?"

Matt's dark red hair was blowing in the wind; his green eyes stared down the boy... or girl? who was chomping on a chocolate bar.

"None of your fucking business."

Boy. Definitely, you could tell by the voice. Either that or a very manly girl.

"I was just wondering."

"Well wonder somewhere else, bitch."

Was this kid PMSing?

"Alright. Fine." Matt was getting sick of this kid's attitude. "What's your name? I'd like to know who's company I'm enjoying." He smirked.

The blonde's head turned towards Matt, another bite on the chocolate bar. "None. Of. Your. Fucking. Business."

"Alright, _Stacy_."

Before Matt could say… well, anything, the blonde was on top of him, pulling Matt's silky hair, flaring limbs all over the place. Matt could feel the chocolate-eater's breath against Matt's neck, and Matt grabbed for the blonde's hair. Eww… it was all… greasy.

"Dude… do… you ever take…. showers?"

This only angered the opponent, the girly boy proved stronger than Matt. Matt saw a fist hurling towards him, and that's the last thing he could remember.

--

"Matt…? Matt…? Are you ok? He's not responding. Mello got him good."

The voices seemed far off, but somehow Matt knew they were right next to him.

"Mello! Mello, My god, Mello!"

"What the hell Roger? This kid was fucking with me-"

"Mello! Language. What happened here?"

"The kid was fuck-"

"Without the language, Mello."

"Hmph. The kid was messing with me."

"How so, Mello?"

"He wanted to know why I hated Near, what the hell? What the fuck does it matter?"

"Mello!"

"Is he waking up?"

Matt's eyes began to open, he saw the blonde who had attacked him and an older man, whom had introduced himself as Roger when Matt first entered the orphanage. He was in what seemed to be a first aid center, everything around him was white, the sheets, even Roger. The only thing unclean was the chocolate-eater, who was dressed in shaggy black clothes. "Whaa-"

"Mello, apologize." Roger stared at the short boy standing next to him, whom on cue, sighed an "I'm sorry."

"Good. Now, let's have the nurse check the two of you out, make sure there are no broken bones, or anything detrimental to your health, can I trust the two of you not to kill each other?"

"Yes Roger."

"Yes sir."

"Good then. I'll be back, in a few minutes. I need to speak with **L**."

There was a long silence, and finally Mello looked at Matt, and plopped himself on the bed adjacent to Matt, staring at his feet. "I want to beat Near. That's why I hate him. Happy?"

Matt seemed surprised at this sudden turnaround, cocked his head and smiled. "That's all I wanted to know. My name is Matt."

"Mello."

"Heh, marshmallow."

"Shut up, Matt."

"Ha ha. You know what?"

"What?"

"That kid is kinda freaky, anyway."

Mello looked at Matt's face, and giggled at the sight of his goggles. "Going swimming?"

"Ha. Yeah. I wear them because they are the only thing I have from my parents."

Mello stopped. "What kind of fucked up parents give their kids goggles?"

"They didn't give them to me, my dad left my mom when I was a baby, and my mom died shortly after."

Mello felt kinda bad for the kid. "Oh. Sorry. Is that why you're here?"

"Yeah. I think."

"That's a retarded answer."

"Yeah."

"I'm here, just 'coz." The blonde shrugged, and sighed. "My parents were screwed up."

"You smoke?"

"Hell no bitch I don't have a death wish!"

"Ha."

"Do you?"

"At one point, I had a death wish."


	2. Nightmares

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own Death Note. Sorry. 'Coz if I did, Mello would rule the world, Matt would be alive longer, Light would be gay with Mikami, Misa would be smarter and L would own Willy Wonka's chocolate factory.

"Huh?"

"What?"

"You said something… Matt… what?"

"Dude, it's 3 o'clock in the fucking morning, what the hell would I have to say… Mello?"

"Where are the people?"

"What the he - "

Mello's eyes were closed, heavy breathing following each sentence. He rolled over, Matt, in the bed next to him, sat up, and stared. "Mello? Are you having a nightmare?" Matt could almost care less if he was; only because it was 3 in the morning and Matt was hungry. "Shut up and go to sleep."

"Don't touch me!" Mello moaned, his arms flaring around, throwing the bed covers off of him. "Matt! Matt! Where'd you go?"

Would Mello just shut up already! "Mello, I'm right here, now go to sleep. Shut up, my God."

Shit. Matt was fully awake, and he wasn't going back to sleep after this. Mello seemed to have calmed down, and Matt took out his DS.

**THUNK.**

"- the hell?"

Mello had fallen out of the bed, and now was awake. "Matt! What the fuck was that! Don't throw me out of bed, what? Where are we?"

He obviously wasn't fully awake, yet. "Mello. You were having a nightmare. We're at Wammy's. What did you think… where did you think we were?"

"So you threw me out of bed? Real Mature." Mello got up, and stood for a couple seconds, and with half open eyes, sat on Matt's bed. "Goodnight."

"Mello, this is _my_ bed." Matt looked at the blonde, whom now curled into a little ball at the end of the bed. "Melloooo…. Get up." The heap at Matt's feet now began to snore, and he knew there was no way on this little earth that he was gonna get Mello off him now. He wasn't going to go to sleep anyway, so it really didn't matter. Matt took off the covers from on top of him, and put them on the blonde.

"Matt?"

Oh, please, dear God, not again.

"Yeah?"

This time Mello didn't answer, instead, he rolled over and stretched out his feet. Matt had barely any room, but he figured he could just go to Mello's bed.

Damnit, his feet were stuck. Mello's legs were ontop of Matt's, and Mello looked so peaceful. He didn't want Mello to curse him out, again, and disturb other people that may be in nearby rooms. Matt took out the pillow he was leaning on, and leaned forward, his legs started to strain, and touched Mello's head. Mello curled back into a ball and released Matt's feet, and on cue, without wasting a minute, Matt crawled to Mello. He picked up the blonde's head and placed the pillow underneath. Mello, disturbed now, murmured something in a totally different language not native to earth and flung his arm over Matt's head, and pulled him close to his chest.

Damnit! Would he just get off! Matt's butt was in the air, his red head pulled to the bed. He was held in said position for a minute or so, and finally he couldn't take it anymore. He lay down next to Mello, his head still trapped by the chocolate – addicted teen.

Matt's eyes slowly began to close, heavy breathing following. Mello's other arm grabbed Matt's, and he snored louder.

Matt slowly fell into sleep, very comfortable were he was, but knowing, that in the morning, all this would be his fault.


	3. Inquisitive Matt

Disclaimer: Still trying to buy Matt and Mello. Seriously, why the hell do we need a disclaimer? Dude, if I owned if, I wouldn't be writing a fanfiction about MattxMello, I'd be incorporating it into the story, duh.

"Author's" Note: Heh, this chapter is a little longer. Why? I was trapped in Maine with a psychopathic maniac who calls herself "L" and she had a laptop. So, needless to say, boredom creates fanfictions. Actually, "L" has an account here, but she's playing a little game. We want to see if our friend Erica ["Matt" can find it. So can ya? Huh? Find it yet? Huh? Huh?

"Mello?"

"What, Matt?"

Matt looked away from his Ds for a moment and sighed. "What will happen if we die?"

Mello was not, however, currently contemplating his own mortality. Chocolate usually did not induce such thoughts. "And we're gonna die sitting right here, on the sofa? Yes, this is a high-risk operation. Seriously. What if we spontaneously combust? Or if a random highjacker comes in and blows us to pieces? What the hell, Matt?"

Matt half-assed a smile. "That's not what I mean. I mean, when we're older."

Mello stared at the red head, sarcastically remarking "No, we're never going to die, Matt. I'm planning on going to find the fountain of youth, and when I do we'll never die. Never, Matt."

"Hell, Mello, can't you answer one question without an attitude?"

"Nope."

Matt stared back, wanting to slap Mello more than ever. "You know what I meant by that question, Mello."

"Yeah, you're an idiot that thinks we're never gonna die." Mello leaned back on the chair, there was about thirty minutes left until he had to go down to the next lesson. "Everyone dies, Matty-boy. It's life. Unless you are like, a king, or something. I don't think kings die."

"Kings die, Mello. As you said, everyone dies."

"Then your question was a stupid ass one." Mello bit off a piece of chocolate, and frowned. "Matt, you're a dumbass."

"Yeah, Mello." Matt sighed, and went back to his usual I-don't-give-a-crap-so-I'll-play-my-DS-Mode. "I'm definitely the dumbass, here."

An awkward silence followed the two, Matt just continued pressing buttons on his DS and Mello slipped into PMSing mode, the two combined created an atmosphere that would make a bystander want to stab pencils in their eyes just so they wouldn't have to stand the agony of extreme boredom anymore.

A few minutes went by, and Matt's question was still bothering him. Deep down Matt knew the answer. "Soooooo...?"

"What the hell, Matt?"

Apparently, Mello was beginning to fall asleep, chocolate melting in his hand, it being a warmer day in June, and Mello wasn't exactly in study mode. Plus he had been up half the night scheming on how to torture Near, which consumed a majority of his time. Mello really was a sad little sexually-confused being.

"The question I was just asking you..?"

"Ummm... yeah... what was that? Oh, if we are going to die? To put it plainly, so you understand, I don't think there has ever been someone who has lived, like, forever." Mello paused. "Well, what about Watari?" Mello stopped for a moment, "How old is that guy, anyway? Like, ancient. That's how old. Now that's how old. Old..." Mello began zoning off, eyes half open and his mouth slightly open. Tired Mello resembled a what-would-be drunk Mello, not that Mello or Matt ever drank. That'd be bad. And everyone knows that every 14 year old boy that looks like a girl and has this issue with being better than everyone else and also is addicted to chocolate is totally innocent. Yeah. Let's believe that.

Matt, normally, would totally ignore Mello's pushing aside of his questions and or opinions, but this particular one had been bugging him for a few hours now. An empty box of cigarettes was lying on the floor beside Matt, and begging to be thrown. Mello's eyes flew open, the chocolate in his hand dropped to the floor and Mello slid off the chair.

"What the hell?" Mello regained his composure, and began to stand. "You are fucking lucky they don't allow guns at Wammy's house." Mello pounced ontop of Matt, pulling his goggles back and letting them snap against his hair, pushing back Matt's shoulders against the chair Matt was sitting on and punching him until a voice moaned "Mello... Ok... ok, Mello! Sorr- ... Sorry..."

Mello stopped beating the crap out of Matt for a minute, and looked down at the ground where his chocolate lay, "Crap."

"Mello.." Matt wiped his mouth, which was now bleeding, "Answer my question, bitch."

Mello picked up the alleged object that had been thrown at him. "Cancer box?" He turned it over, reading through the warnings about how it could cause cancer and you may possibly die. "Hmm. It'd be funny if you died by these in your 50th birthday."

"Heh. It'd be funny if you develop diabetes before you turn twenty." Matt's nose hurt, blood still pouring out like a faucet. "Now about my question..."

"I'm gonna die alone. 'Coz no one I know will be able to stand my attitude. Or I'll have beaten the crap outta anyone who cares. Yepp. Happy now, cancer boy?"

"I'd be there, you know."

"That's what they all-" Mello stopped. "Why the sudden interest, Matt?"

"Huh? Well, I just wanted to know if you expected me to stay around for a while. Or if you were planning on abandoning me, " Matt paused. "Heh, damnit, you woulda killed me by then. Or I'd have committed some type of suicide."

"That's great, Matt." Mello chewed off a piece of chocolate. "But you'll have abandoned me. Everyone does. It's the way my life works." He looked straight at Matt for a second, "My parents didn't care enough to keep me at home, my sister never took care of me." Mello was beginning to get bored of his own pity fest, "Yeah. They gave birth to me. You are emotionally detached from me, I doubt you'll stay around for too long."

"Mello? That's not true. You know I'll be there." Matt felt a feeling in his stomach that made him feel uneasy and awkward. "I'll always be there. And you know that."

"You'll be dead before you hit thirty, Mr. I-smoke-two-boxes-of-cigarettes-a-day. And I will be in a hospital somewhere off in no-where land with chronic diabetes crying out 'where's my frigging chocolate!" Mello had this total 'I'm damn serious' look on his face, which made Matt crack up laughing.

"What's so funny, Matt?"

"You-you're serious, too!" Matt almost fell off his chair. "Ha ha, Mello, your really serious, it'll probably happen."

"Yeah."

"Mello?"

"What?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Mello yawned, rolling his shoulders back. "Goddamnit I'm tired I should go to sleep." The words slurred together, almost undistinguishable to anyone except Matt.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Ok." Matt sighed, wiping off some of the blood and holding a napkin to his nose. He sighed softly, smiled over at Mello, who's eyes were closed and was breathing softly, arm hanging off the edge of the arm of the chair, his chocolate in his other hand, melting slowly as the sunlight from the window poured in. Matt sat there, smiling at him, imagining what would happen if he threw another empty "cancer box" at the blonde, but decided against it. He didn't know if he could walk around the rest of his life with a smashed in nose.

Matt resumed to playing his games, holding a napkin to his nose to stop the blood from rushing through. Mello sat back down in his chair, and began to doze off again. So much for classes, screw them. The hallways outside the door became flooded, and Matt felt like joining them. He probably would have been mildly more social had the crazed chocolate addicted teen hadn't met him that one day.

He never said thank-you for that. Had he not met Mello, then what would his life be? It was almost like Matt was incapable of joining them; as foolish as it sounded, Matt wanted only to be with Mello. He wasn't 'interested' or anything, it just was that Mello was the only family Matt had ever known.

"Mello?" Matt spoke softly, putting down his games. "Mello?"

"Umgh. No.. no." Mello waved his hand at Matt, completely and totally out of it.

"I'll be there." Matt sighed, wishing Mello knew that he meant it.


	4. Loyalty

Disclaimer: NO, Damnit, I don't own Matt or Mello. Or death Note. I don't even own a Death Note, Godamnit!

AN: still in Maine. Maniac still here, bored as hell. Not really, just in a fanfiction mood

------------------

"Mello?"

Mello looked up from his seat, smiling at Matt. "Yepp?"

Oh crap. He was in a good mood, one of those rare moments where everything in the world had to be right.

Unless, of course, you were Matt.

"Umm..." He smiled hesitantly. "I just got news."

Mello rolled his eyes. "Oh Matt! Are you pregnant?" He looked up and down Matt, seeing that he wasn't going to have something thrown at him. "Who's the father?"

"No, Mello, I'm... not... pregnant. Thanks for asking." Matt sighed and took a seat next to Mello. "Mello, I'm..."

"What?" snapped Mello, whom appeared to have lost his patience. "What do you want?"

"Well the truth is..."

"Are you in love with me, Matt?" Mello elbowed Matt in the side. "Are ya? Huh?"

"No, Mello." Matt smiled sadly, he was not in the mood for joking. "This is definitely not something from your fantasies."

"Are you calling _me_ gay?"

"No. Mello." Matt put his head in his hands. "I'm-" He stopped, stared at his comrade's face. "I'm leaving the orphanage."

-----------------------------------------

"Mello?"

"What the hell do you want?"

"This is MY room too, y'know?"

"Screw you." Mello's head was buried in the pillow, earphones leading out to an ipod or MP3 player of some sort.

"Mello? Why does it bother you so much?"

Why did it bother him? Perhaps, just perhaps, it was because Matt was abandoning Mello?

"It doesn't bother me." Mello's face was buried even more in his pillow, his word becoming fainter, almost to the point where they were not audible.

"Oh really?"

"No.."

"Then you don't mind me leaving?"

"Nope."

"Alright, then, I'll tell Roger that I accept being relocated to a new place."

Mello, despite all the things you could say about him, was not at all stupid. He realized immediately that Matt did not want to leave, and was just, in fact, forced to do so. "You know damn well I wouldn't care if you left me. I'm fine on my own. I never needed anyone but myself, and I can deal without you, Mail Jeevas."

Half of Mello's monologue was unheard, mainly because the pillow was blocking out his voice. "Mello? That made no sense whatsoever. I can't hear you..." Matt reached for the pillow under Mello's head, ripping it out from underneath him. Matt backed up, expecting a blow to his body, but Mello's head just hit the mattress.

"Huh?" Matt was rather surprised, Mello just lay there, face down, rather lifeless, still listening to music. Matt grabbed the back of Mello's head, his blonde hair pulled back and Matt saw a glimpse of Mello's face before a hand slapped his cheek and Matt hurtling onto the ground.

Mello fell off too, mostly because he was still attached to Matt. Both of their heads hit the ground with a thud, and Matt got up first and saw Mello on the ground, kneeling, his eyes covered by his hands. Matt figured Mello's eye had been stabbed out or something, immediately he pulled Mello up by his arm and yanked his hands away from his face.

Where those... tears? "Mello?" Matt was taken aback. "What?"

"Fuck you."

Matt felt something hard hit his nose, and toppled over and fell. His head hit the carpet, made a thud. Mello stood over him, rubbing the back of his head from where he was pulled to the ground. Mello kicked Matt's side, and Matt couldn't take it anymore.

Matt jumped to his feet. He rubbed his leg before he swung a fist right at Mello's face. Mello was not expecting this, but he ducked anyway. Matt ended up throwing himself off balance, and Mello pushed his side, to which Matt collapsed on the bed. Mello stood over him and seemed to be shouting.

"Fuck you Matt. You are a damn liar and you know it." Mello paused, attempting to wipe away the now drying tears on his face. "You promised you wouldn't abandon me. You mother fucking lied!" Mello swung a fist down at Matt, whom rolled out of the way and kicked Mello's side.

Mello fell to the ground, not expecting that, lay there wallowing in embarrassment from crying. Matt stood over him, looking like he was looking for a truce. Mello, of course, was too pissed at everyone to care.

"What are you talking about, Mello?" Matt's eyes looked down at him threw the goggles. "Huh?"

Mello rolled over and lay on his belly. "You are doing what my sister did. 'I'll be there, Miheal, don't you worry. I'll be there even though mom abandoned us, and dad abandoned her.' Ha ha, the little bitch mooched off of some guy and left me my own. I don't think I can take this from someone again." Mello stretched out his hands towards a dresser in front of him. "My dad abandoned my mum, my mum abandoned my sister, and she abandoned me. I always thought that you'd be the one I'd abandon, I never thought you'd abandon me."

"I'm not abandoning you, Mello."

"Fuck hell, Matt. This is always what happens. You haven't had this long a conversation with me in so long. Goddamnit Matt, you know it." Mello turned over and stared at Matt, whom looked as if he'd just been shot and didn't know how to die. Mello saw Matt extend a hand, to which Mello accepted.

"No, Mello. I will never abandon you. As long as you promise not to abandon me." Matt sighed, looking over Mello's head; he had begun to get taller than him.

This was hard for Mello to accept: he knew that Matt going to leave him. "No, Matt. You're leaving. That's that." Mello sighed, sat down on the bed. "Go away, I never want to see your face again."

Though Mello couldn't see it, Matt began crying through his goggles. "Alright. I'll leave."

--------------------------------

"Roger?"

Matt stepped gingerly into Roger's office, being careful not to intrude on any important business that he might have been working on.

"Yes, Matt?"

Roger looked over Matt, whom was hiding his face in shame, head held low. "About being relocated to a new orphanage..."

"Yes!" Roger smiled. "You wanted to leave, correct? Said Wammy's was too much for you? We have set up a new place for you to go to, if you desire."

"I don't want to leave!" Matt virtually began crying while Roger sat there trying to grasp hold of the situation.

"Matt." He looked down from his desk, dark eyes through spectacles watching the redhead. "You do not have to leave."

Matt immediately stopped. "I don't?" He asked inquisitively.

"No." Roger smiled, as Matt brightened up and immediately left the room. He was half way out the door when he swung around and said "Thank – you!" and continued to run up the stairs and tell Mello the good news.

-------------------------

"Mello?"

Matt entered the room, looking for the blonde. "Mello?"

"Yes, Matt?" A voice standing right behind him answered immediately, Matt turned to see a tear-stained blonde boy eating chocolate. "I understand if you want to leave. I would want to get away from me, too."

Matt smiled and hugged his friend, who was now stunned and wanting Matt off of him. "Uhhmmm..."

"I'm not leaving!" Matt hugged Mello tighter, "I asked Roger if I could stay, he said yes!"

Mello hugged his friend back.


	5. Mello Says

Well, hello, readers!

So, so sorry for the lack of updates. Kinda had a bunch of crap going on, and now I'm starting school, which means I'll be on the computer more to "write essays", essentially meaning I'll start my homework, then decide to write a fan fiction. Which is what I just did. With this chapter. Don't worry, I'll finish my homework; that's what lunch is for!

Anyways, enjoy

x Tezu-Chan ♥ x

------------------------

"Matt, I'm bored."

Mello sat on the floor of their room, staring at his feet. It was raining outside; all the kids were inside, watching television or taking classes. Today was, however, not the day Matt or Mello were scheduled to take courses, and all of their friends were not around. "Ma-att! I'm BORED!"

The redhead looked up, pausing his game, something only Mello could make him do. The redhead often cared more about killing zombies then whatever anyone had to say. "Then go do something. Bother Linda, like you always do."

"I don't want to." The blonde huffed, crossing his arms. "Let's play a game."

"I am." Matt stated, unpausing his game and kicking some more zombie ass.

"Uhg! Matt! I mean a…" Mello paused, trying to think of what to play. "Let's play Mello says!"

"Don't you mean, Simon says?" Matt answered smartly, pushing buttons in order to kill his opponents. He frowned; he was losing energy and needed to reboot…

Mello scowled, and got up off the floor, brushing dirt off his pant leg from when he was outside. "No! My name isn't Simon! It's Mello! And since we're playing _Mello_ says, you have to do what _I_ say!"

"Whatever." Matt completely ignored his friend, engrossed in his game.

"Ok!" Mello smiled, taking it as a sign Matt was interested in playing. "Ok, first, Mello says put the game away."

Matt continued pushing buttons on his game boy.

"Hmph. I said MELLO says put the game away!" Mello pulled the game boy out of the goggle-clad child and turned the power off.

"H-hey! Mello! I was playing that!" Matt whined, reaching for it back, but the blonde held it just out of his reach.

"Well, now you're playing Mello says, so listen up." He smirked, placing the game in his pocket. Matt was helpless when it came to these electronic devices.

"F-fine, Mello, just give me the game back!" Matt reached for it, but Mello swatted his hand away.

"If you win. Now listen up. Mello says… bark like a dog!"

"This is stupid, I'm not barking like a dog!" Matt cried out, but Mello shook his head.

"Do you want your game back? Bark like an effing dog!" Mello commanded, and Matt obeyed. He wanted his game back, even if it meant he'd sacrifice his dignity. The blonde laughed, and patted the redhead on the head.

"Now, Mello says to roll over." Once again, the redhead listened, standing, and looked at Mello with a face that would make a baby cry, dropped to the ground and started rolling back and forth, every now and then exposing his stomach because of his shirt length, which of course made Mello laugh.

"Are we done yet?" Matt stopped, really angry that he would have to defeat that level all over again because his friend turned off the game.

"Did Mello say it was over yet?! No, now, Mello says…" the little boy put a finger to his mouth, thinking. "Um... I tell you to dance around! Like a chicken!"

"I am not-"

"DO IT!"

Matt obeyed, stood again and began flapping his arms around at random to look like, as Mello said, a chicken.

"Gobble like a turkey!" Mello said, thoroughly enjoying himself.

"But I'm a CHICKEN!" Matt screamed, becoming more anxious for his game.

"GOBBLE, GODDAMNIT!"

"Gobble, gobble..." Matt murmured, still dancing like a chicken.

"Now, Mello says take off your shirt."

"WHAT?!" Matt looked horrified, Mello was asking him to strip? The perv…

"Mello told you to take off your shirt. You better do it, or else you won't get your game back." The blonde teased a playful grin plastered on his face.

"Uhh…" Matt looked at his friend, and took off his black and white striped shirt off, turning red in the face. Stupid Mello.

"Ok, now, Mello says to continue dancing." The blonde joked, damnit, he should have a video camera and put this on youtube. THAT would be awesome.

"Ok, Matt, take off your pants." Mello grinned, as Matt stopped.

"What?!"

"Take off your pants."

Matt had a look of horror on his face, true what-the-fuckage. He started to unzip his pants and pull them down around his legs…

"MATT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! I DIDN'T SAY MELLO SAYS! I DIDN'T SAY MELLO SAYS!" the blonde screamed, turning his whole body away from Matt, looking towards the door, his hands buried in his head, trying to get rid of the mental image of Matt without pants, until…

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" an unchanging, emotionless voice asked, seemed to be a few feet from where Mello was standing.

"Near! We're playing big kid games! Leave us alone!" Mello screamed, still stressed out about seeing his best friend half-naked. He took his hands away from his face to see that the child, only seven or so, was twirling his hair, something he only did while he was thinking.

"Oh." The white haired child nodded, looking to Matt, who was frozen with fear and confused about the past few minutes events, with his pants hanging around his ankles and shirtless. "I can see that." Near looked back to Mello and closed the door to their room. Gotta give the guys some privacy.

Mello froze, his eyes wide, still facing from where Near had left. That albino freak! How dare he assume that Matt was-?

"M-Mello? Um... can I have my game back?" Matt asked, pulling his pants back up and zipping them. He felt sick in the stomach…

Mello pulled the game out of his pocket, handing it to his friend without making eye contact.


End file.
